·Jυεgσ Mαcαвяσ·
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::"Después de todo, este juego sí es divertido"::..


**Disclaimer: TDI** no **me pertenece, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, blah, blah, blah...**

_**Holass!**_** Acá con un oneshot de Halloween/Día de los muertos ya que tuve un pequeño problemita con el otro fic =¬\¬=**

**Advertencias: Muertes (no taaaaan explícitas en algunos casos), alguna que otra "mala palabra" (grosería, garabato, improperio, insulto, como sea). Posiblemente este confuso... Rated T.**

**Aclaración: Lo primero sería una previa/introducción a la historia x)**

* * *

**·Jυεgσ Mαcαвяσ·**

_Por aquellos pasillos no se distinguía casi nada, y lo poco que sí se lograba ver era gracias a que la luz de la luna pasaba por las ventanas sucias y rotas de los corredores._

_Él siguió caminando vagamente. No recordaba cómo había llegado hasta ahí, ¿pero qué le podía hacer? Ya estaba en lo que parecía ser una secundaria abandonada, ahora sólo le restaba encontrar la salida._

—_Pájaro de mierda –maldijo al escuchar un búho. No tenía que tener miedo por aparecer en un instituto abandonado, ¿verdad? —Eso sería idiota… —Había comenzado a pensar, pero al escuchar un sonido en seco de inmediato agudizo sus sentidos y miró hacia atrás. Dio un breve sobresalto, sin disimular estar sorprendido o asustado, no dudando en aferrarse a esa vieja y sucia pared para no caer sentado._

—_Ayúdame… Inútil… —Intentó hablar fuerte, pero eso tuvo el efecto contrario. Apenas había sido audible ese insignificante hilo de voz, pero Duncan si la pudo escuchar, aunque seguía estupefacto y en la misma posición que antes._

— _¿Es una broma del idiota de McLean?— Preguntó en un tono serio, y disimulando el estado en el cual estaba mientras le enseñaba una tarjeta que decía "El Mujeriego". En principio le dio gracia, pero le estaba empezando a molestar más. A molestar y a inquietar._

— _¿Te parece que esto es una broma…?— Sonaba molesta, pero Heather había podido recuperar un poco de fuerzas, al menos así podría sonar como ella misma. — ¡Date prisa y ayúdame de una buena vez!_

— _¿A dónde carajo se fue la Heather débil…?— Se preguntó el punk mientras caminaba hacia la pelinegra. Sacó su celular para ver mejor que pasaba. De seguro había visto mal y la pelinegra no estaba tan lastimada como pensó. _

_Apenas caía en su asombro el de mohawk verde cuando Heather le clavó una lapicera en el cuello, casi dándole en la arteria principal._

—_Gracias –sonrió maliciosamente mientras se levantaba del suelo manchado—, aunque ahora, te toca a ti seguir con el juego… —Agregó. Nunca había estado más contenta de haber prestado atención a esa clase de biología el año pasado._

* * *

— ¿¡Perdieron la cordura! ¡Alguien nos secuestro y encerró aquí!

—El que está detrás de todo esto debe estar en el corredor, esperándonos para matarnos… ¿O tienes una idea mejor?— Izzy sonaba curiosa y normal, casi podría decirse que alegre y despreocupada.

—Buscaré una salida… —Suspiró Courtney intentando mantener la calma mientras miraba el cuarto en donde estaban, aunque la luz de la luna no ayudaba mucho a ello. — ¿Alguien tiene algo que alumbre…?— Preguntó sin voltearse, algo en la ventana le llamó la atención.

—Tengo un llavero en las llaves del auto que sirve como linterna –Le respondió Gwen apoyada desde la pared enfrentada a la cual iba la morena. Estaba sentada en el suelo intentando pensar en algo lógico, y recortando algo que les sirviese de las películas que tanto le gustaban pero, estar encerrada en un cuarto, sin ningún celular, ni conexión al exterior y sabiendo que alguien podría aparecer y casi matarte en cualquier momento no era algo que precisamente le gustase.

Chris ya estaba al borde de los nervios, caminando de un lado a otro y balbuceando cosas sobre su contrato, apariencia y vida. Nadie le prestaba atención a eso.

La pelirroja miraba los retazos de los afiches que colgaban de las paredes despintadas. Se entretenía leyendo las cosas que decían.

—Chicos… Miren esto… —Los llamó Courtney, y en su voz había clara confusión. Ella seguía volteada al grupo y mirando de cerca una de las ventanas rotas.

— ¿Qué tiene esa maldita ventana?— Preguntó Chris molesto y deteniendo su andar de animal enjaulado.

—Parece que alguien la haya roto con un banco… O una mesa… —Comentó Izzy, acercándose a Courtney.

—Esto está manchado de sangre… —dijo la morena viendo en uno de los pedazos de vidrio roto manchas de color carmesí que, aparentemente nadie sacó.

— ¿Estás diciendo que alguien murió aquí dentro?

—No, Chris. Quizás hubo un accidente… —Intentó calmarlo la chica, pero Izzy la interrumpió.

—O alguien se tiró por la ventana –habló algo seria mientras examinaba el vidrio.

—No hablan en serio… —Suspiró el ex conductor dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

— _¿Cómo llegamos a esto…?_ –Pensaba Gwen mientras con una mano se corría el flequillo del rostro y se decidía a levantarse del suelo. Cuando se levantó y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su camera negra algo la tomo por sorpresa. Aparte de las llaves de su auto estaba su billetera, y una tarjeta que ella no tenía. Curiosa la sacó, y vio burlona la inscripción mientras la alumbraba con su llavero—linterna. –Buena broma –comentó al ver que decía "La Amante" en letras azules.

— ¿Qué dices?— Preguntó Chris deteniéndose en seco. — ¿Esto es una broma?

—Miren en sus bolsillos si tienen una tarjeta que parece ser de identificación –Habló seria la gótica –y Chris, no seas idiota e intentes abrir la puerta. El pestillo debe estar con corriente eléctrica.

El susodicho gruñó resignado y comenzó a buscar la supuesta tarjeta a la misma vez que los demás también lo hacían.

—Ya… —Courtney la había encontrado en uno de sus bolsillos traseros del jeans gris que traía. Para ver mejor la acercó a la ventana. –"La Princesa Correcta" –leyó, y luego arrugó la tarjeta molesta.

— "El Ególatra"— Leyó Chris luego de acercar la tarjeta hacia la ventana que tenía esa puerta de madera. No era que hubiese mucha luz gracias al grueso cristal sucio, pero algo se llegaba a distinguir.

— "La Loca" –Dijo Izzy dejando la tarjeta encima del escritorio, y sentándose en este de paso.

— ¿Qué creen que nos hayan querido decir con esto?— Preguntó Courtney tirando su tarjeta por algún lado del salón.

—Esto lo hizo alguien que nos conoce –Respondió segura la del cabello azul mientras se acercaba a sus compañeros.

— ¿Qué dice tu tarjeta, Gwen?— Curioseo desconfiando un poco "su mejor amiga".

—La mía está mal –Guardó su tarjeta de prisa, y desvió su vista hacia la puerta. Gracias a la poca visibilidad se le daba bien mentir si no le veía la cara.

— ¿Pero qué dice?— Insistió ahora Chris, señalándola con su tarjeta.

— "Si de verdad quieren escapar, alguien su sangre ha de derramar"— Leyó Izzy en el dorso de la tarjeta de Chris.

— "El responsable que lo haga será el que salga".

— ¿El que mate a alguien podrá salir…?

—No es necesario matar, sólo herir y que alguien se desangre.

—No hablan en serio…

—Oh, gracias por ofrecerte, Chris.

— ¿Qué se supone que haces? ¡Retrocede!

— ¡No pienso quedarme aquí toda mi puta vida!

* * *

— ¿Podrías dejar de parecer un idiota por un momento?— La voz seca de Heather lo distrajo por un momento. Los golpes hacia la puerta cesaron, al igual que el forcejeo del pestillo.

— ¿Cómo planeas que salgamos de aquí?

—Usando la cabeza –contestó mirando el techo del pequeño cuarto de limpieza.

Alejandro rodó los ojos.

—Si hubiera alguna forma de escapar, yo lo sabría –le dijo él mientras se cruzaba de brazos. No le molestaba mucho estar encerrado en un cuarto con esa chica, pero en otras circunstancias habría sido mucho mejor.

—Al igual que supiste que matarían a Geoff y a Bridgette enfrente de nosotros, y que luego nos desmayaran de vuelta y nos encerraran aquí, ¿verdad?— Le reprochó exasperada, quedando frente por frente de él.

— ¿A dónde quieres llegar?— Preguntó serio el moreno, ella sólo camino señalando un armario de metal y señaló de pronto una rejilla que había.

—Estoy segura que puedo llegar al ducto de ventilación y salir por ahí, sólo necesito que me ayudes a subirme arriba de ese armaducho –le comentó mientras se ataba el cabello en media coleta. – Vas a ayudarme, ¿no?— Se volteó a verlo, enarcando una ceja.

—Si tu sales, ¿qué se supone que gano yo?— Se acercó a ella, intentando parecer relajado.

—Qué quizás salga y regrese por ti –dijo en un tono burlón –después de todo, mi tarjeta no decía que fuera una mentirosa, o una _doble cara…_

—Tú ganas… —Suspiró el chico, resignándose un poco al hecho que Heather era su última opción para poder salir.

Alejandro se arqueó y Heather se paró en sus hombros para poder llegar al armario mientras agradecía mentalmente traer esos jeans de licra. No es que este fuese muy alto pero era lo que tenía a mano. Ella pudo subir con facilidad ya que tenía una gran agilidad.

—Ya esta –le sonrió con orgullo desde ahí arriba al de ojos claros, pero este seguía arqueado y mirando el suelo.

—Creo que no necesitaré tu ayuda de ese modo –sonrió sombríamente mientras se levantaba, aún mirando el dorso de la tarjeta.

— ¿Qué demonios dices?— Le alcanzó a preguntar, empezándose a poner un poco nerviosa de la sonrisa del chico. Los nervios no se hicieron esperar cuando sintió que el armario se iba hacia adelante, con ella encabezándolo.

—Gracias por el boleto de salida –Le sonrió arrogante mientras sentía como la puerta se abría.

* * *

—_Lo siento, no tengo opción —Dijo levemente antes de correr, y antes de que el chico se diera la vuelta._

— ¡Brent! –En un segundo lo estaba saludando y caminando, y al otro segundo el chico caía de repente y de forma brusca delante de sus ojos. Ella gritó al verlo caer de repente desde el final del pasillo—¿Estás bien?— Lindsay lo sacudió levemente. Trent abrió los ojos levemente, y con una mueca leve de dolor.

— ¿Qué me pasó?— Preguntó llevándose una mano a la nuca cuando la rubia lo ayudaba a levantarse.

—Te caíste de pronto –respondió confundida y extrañada al ver la mano que Trent acababa de pasarse por la nuca —, ¿y porque tienes sangre en tu mano?— Le preguntó comenzando a asustarse. El guitarrista palideció al instante que notó eso.

—D-debió ser por el golpe –dijo, intentando que su voz sonara calma para no asustarla, y para intentar auto convencerse de que todo estaba bien. —¿Sabes cómo llegamos hasta aquí?— Cambió _sutilmente_ de tema.

—Yo desperté y estaba sentada en el pasillo. Sólo me dolía un poco el hombro— habló señalándose el hombro izquierdo. Él la miró asombrado y algo inquieto. ¿Debía decirle que tenía sangre por ahí atrás? — ¿Pasa algo malo?— Le preguntó inocentemente, y parpadeando un poco.

—N-no, ¡nada! –Respondió al instante para no preocuparla. Ella sonrió levemente calmada. — ¿Buscamos la salida?

— ¡Claro!

Caminaban. Pasillos a oscuras, ventanas sucias y con afiches de colores apagados colgando a retazos en el lugar, manchas oscuras y viejas, otras no tan viejas… Algo no estaba del todo bien, y eso era obvio hasta para la rubia.

— ¿Lindsay…?

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Ya leíste lo que dice el dorso de la tarjeta…?

La chica paró en seco su caminar. Ya no se escucharon pasos, pero si luego se escuchó un gran golpe en seco.

—Lo lamento…

* * *

— ¿Noah? ¿Qué demonios haces con esa navaja en tu mano?— Preguntó temeroso.

—Cody… ¿Recuerdas lo que les pasó a Geoff y Bridgette, o me equivoco?— Le preguntó, obviando la pregunta anterior mientras dejaba de intentar "apuñalar" a la puerta.

— ¿Sí?— Contesto aunque no estaba muy seguro, después de todo no había podido ver bien gracias a las discusiones de Heather y Alejandro que lo distraían, y a que ese viejo salón de música estaba en penumbras y con las cortinas rotas tapando lo poco por donde la luz podría pasar.

—Geoff trató de escapar con Bridgette, la puerta estaba sin seguro… Y escaparon… —Decía el moreno mientras jugueteaba distraídamente con la navaja —Pero apenas llegaron al pasillo los mutilaron diciéndoles "tramposos" —agregó mientras lo miraba serio y firme.

—Después no recuerdo más. Perdí el conocimiento –se excusó el chico algo apenado.

—No te perdiste de nada.

—Entonces, Noah… —Intentó asimilar lo que había escuchado recién— Eso no significa que me mataras ahora… ¿Cierto?— Volvió a preguntar, esta vez poniéndose nervioso de la actitud de su compañero.

—No… No te mataré –contestó firmemente, acercándose con sigilo y escondiendo levemente la mano con la navaja detrás suyo al caminar.

—Ya me estabas comenzando a asustar… —Comentó con una risilla nerviosa y algo aliviada, lástima que no duró mucho. Noah seguía acercándose despacio y escondiendo con su cabello ahora hacia adelante (ya que tenía la cabeza un poco gacha) y con la oscuridad de cómplice una expresión macabra. _Iba cual depredador va por su presa…_

—No es necesario que te mate…–Pensó en voz alta, alarmando de paso al castaño.

— ¿Q-qué dices?— Por instinto dio un paso hacia atrás mientras con una mano buscaba en sus bolsillos algo punzante, _sólo por instinto…_

—Sólo será un pequeño corte que sangre mucho…

* * *

—_Después de todo, este juego sí es divertido… _

* * *

_**Holass de Nuevo! **_**(Si es que alguien leyó eso ), sé que quedó confuso aunque en verdad lo hice así para que intenten adivinar quien mató a cada quien x) Si ponía explicito quién sobrevivió y eso creo que perdería un poco la gracia (si es que la tenía...) Además, no se me da bien el terror y el 0 romance =¬\¬=  
Lo debería continuar o mejor lo dejo como OneShot :O? Es que ahora que lo termine se me ocurrió como podría continuar eso =P  
Ese tipo de fics pasa por ver Destino Final 4 y P2 (o El Nivel del Pánico, cualquiera vale xP)  
**

**Feliz Halloween o Día de los Muertos!**

**Besoss!  
='^.^'= Nyaaaaw!  
¿Dejas un Review?  
**


End file.
